Ménage à trois
by MaxArkem
Summary: When Jasper leaves Alice, she turns to Edward for comfort, leading to a new and exciting chapter in both of their lives. Bella/Edward Alice/Edward Bella/Alice/Edward
1. Chapter 1

The steady beat of raindrops on the roof echoed in the empty room. Alice shifted slightly on the sofa, curling her toes more tightly under her thighs. She took another sip of the coffee, savouring the sweet, bitter warmth. She turned the page, the rustle of paper the only sound besides the rain.

Through the window, water dripped from the swaying branches of the evergreens. Over the sound of the rain, she heard the faint purr of the engine as the car pulled up outside. Alice folded the corner of her page, and closed the book, laying it on the table.

The door clicked open.

"Edward?" Alice called softly.

"Hey," he called back. "How's it going?"

"I'm okay," she answered. He came around the corner into the living room, shrugging off his jacket. He brushed his wet hair back from his eyes, and smiled at her.

"What have you been doing?"

She shrugged, and smiled back. "Just reading."

He came and sat on the couch beside her, hanging his jacket over the back. "The plane leaves at seven," he said, fishing their tickets out of his breast pocket, and laying them on the table beside her novel. "we should be there by five."

She nodded. "Okay."

"You packed?" He brushed a lock of her hair back from her face, looping it behind her ear.

She looked at him, and nodded. "Yeah."

He twirled a strand of her wavy black hair between his fingers. "I like your hair like this," he murmured.

She smiled, almost shyly. "Yeah?"

He nodded, his golden eyes on his fingers as he toyed with her hair. "Yeah."

She had grown it out since Jasper left. She missed her old short, spiky hair, but the longer hair framed her face differently; her sharp cheekbones were softened, and her eyes were larger. Edward ran a hand across her cheek, and she looked up into his molten gaze.

"Are you alright?" His eyebrows were creased with worry. She knew he could hear her thoughts, but he asked anyway, a courtesy which she appreciated.

She nodded, shrugged. "I'm okay."

He drew her into a hug, her face pressed against his chest. His soft shirt smelled like rain and pine trees, and the heady odour of his skin made her flush. Having him so close made her a little edgy, a little hot. Edward... she rolled his name around on her tongue as he held her against him. For so long he'd just been a friend, almost an older brother, the only bachelor in a houseful of couples. In a way though, that was what made him so appealing now. While Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme were sweet, and sympathetic, Edward understood being alone better than any of them.

"It's just..." she hesitated. He knew what she was going to say. She knew what she was going to say. She knew what would happen when she said it. The vision played through her head in flashes of light, every action following inexorably from the decision she had just made, almost unconsciously. She knew that as the premonition flashed through her mind, it also flashed through Edward's, as he read her thoughts. He tensed slightly, against her, as though he wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't like being alone. I miss having someone." She whispered the words against his shoulder. With anyone else, there would be more to say, more that had to be said, before her intention was obvious. Edward knew, though. Still, he hesitated, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to respond to her desire.

She knew he would. She had seen it. And he had seen it, too. Self-fulfilling prophecy.

As she thought the last words, he chuckled slightly, reading them in her mind.

"True," he murmured. The atmosphere had changed entirely. Static electricity sparked at every point of contact between them. Alice shivered, her body already trembling in anticipation of the pleasure she could foresee. Edward's hand moved to her cheek, to her jaw, tilted her face toward him. She met his golden, smouldering gaze. Sex with Edward would be totally different from sex with Jasper. She bit her lip.

He could read what she wanted. She could see what he would do. They almost didn't actually need to fuck; every movement was an inevitable conclusion of the present and future.

Edwards cool hand slipped the sleeve of her shirt off her shoulder, his fingers lingering against her pale skin. Her lips parted, invitingly, and he moved in the last few inches to kiss her, his sweet taste filling her mouth.

His fingers shredded the fabric of her shirt, tearing it off her. She didn't feel it, too focused on their kiss, and the feeling of his tongue against hers. He tore her clothes to rags in a few short instants, seams tearing and stitches snapping as he stripped her naked underneath him. The air was cool against her small breasts.

The couch creaked ominously as he put a steadying hand against it. Her nails caressed his side as she drew him in closer, her arousal growing, her need for him slowly filling every part of her. His lips moved down her neck, nipping lightly at her skin. Pain was such an unfamiliar sensation; Jasper had never hurt her, always treated her like a china doll. The sharp sting of his bites sent shivers along her spine. She moaned softly.

His kisses moved across her collarbone, and she inhaled the scent of his bronze hair, the smell of autumn, dry leaves, and rain filling her nose. When his teeth grazed her nipple, she put her hand through the back of the couch, shattering the wooden backing, and tearing through the cushion. Absently, she winced at the damage; Esme loved this cottage.

He lifted her into his arms, easily, still sucking at her breast, his hands warm against her naked body. He laid her against the stone floor; the tiles were smooth against her skin. She pulled off his shirt, scattering buttons across the room. She kicked his pants off, catching his waistband with a toe, and tearing them away from him. She wrapped her legs around his back, drawing him against her. He was cool against her fevered skin.

Their kiss grew more insistent. He could read her thoughts; he could tell how much she wanted him. The desire that had fluttered in her chest for years every time she looked at him was surfacing with a fury. She thirsted for him, as she had never thirsted for anyone, or anything.

He wasn't responding as quickly as she wanted. He was still slightly hesitant, still not certain he should do this, still worried about her. She snarled, and bit his neck, her teeth piercing his skin. She licked his blood off her lips, and grinned at him with a feral smile, her gold eyes glittering.

" _Fuck_ me, Edward," she breathed. She reached down and took his cock in her hands, squeezing tightly.

He hesitated, still. She groaned, exasperated, her skin tingling where it touched him. "I can't, Alice... Bella, what about Bella?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Didn't you see?"

Edward hesitated. Maybe he hadn't caught the flash of Bella's face in Alice's vision. Alice grinned, and pulled him down to kiss him again, pressing his naked body against hers. She watched the premonition flash before her eyes again, and this time Edward realized what he was looking at. His eyes widened, and he half turned to the door. Bella's truck was loud; they could hear its approaching engine from miles away.

"Oh god," Edward breathed.

"She'll love it," Alice insisted, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him back to her lips.

"You be _careful_ ," he snarled, his voice muffled against her mouth.

Alice snickered. "Nothing's going to go wrong," she hissed.

He frowned, even as her tongue skipped along the venom coated edges of his teeth. "The future isn't fixed," he said, worriedly.

Alice drew back and stared at him. "I'll be careful, she'll be fine."

Edward nodded grudgingly, reading her sincerity in her mind. "Fine."

Alice giggled. "Come on. She's still a few minutes away, we can still have a bit of crazy vampire sex."

Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't stop her as she pulled him into her, guiding his rock-hard cock between her legs. He spread her pussy as he entered her, and began to hammer himself into her, sending cracks criss-crossing out from them across the tiles.

They breathed slowly and steadily, enjoying each other's scent. The tension in Alice's body built slowly, radiating out from the contact. Edward's eyes were locked with hers, his lips pulled back in the same feral, exuberant smile as he fucked her against the ground.

An image flashed before her eyes. Bella's flushed, shocked expression as she came into the room. Edward faltered as he saw it too, but Alice locked her ankles around his waist, grinding against him, forcing him to continue. "Come _on_ , Edward," she moaned, "make me come before your fragile little girlfriend shows up."

He increased his pace. To Bella's eyes, he would seem a blur now, smashing against her hips, heat from the friction between their marble skin radiating out through Alice's body. She snarled with pleasure; it was one of the only ways to feel true heat other than drinking blood, and she loved it. The tension in her body built to a thundering crescendo as he slammed deeper into her, his gaze locked with hers, his teeth bared in an animal snarl.

She shrieked as she came, the peak of tension breaking in waves through her body. Her arms struck out spasmodically, splintering the stone tiles on either side. Edwards knees sank a few centimetres into the floor as her legs tightened, pulling him down, her pupils dilating, her eyes darkening.


	2. Chapter 2

That was how Bella found them, as she came through the door: Edward, naked, bent over little Alice's body, his hands tight around her arms, his cock sunk to the hilt inside her. A shard of splintered stone, thrown up from the impact of Alice's hand against the tile, flew like shrapnel through the air and impaled itself in the wall above Bella's head.

She flinched, and stared, disbelieving at the pair of them. "Oh my god, _Edward_!" The hurt in her tone was masked by the shock.

He was at her side in an instant. Alice gasped at his sudden withdrawal, and lay still against the now comfortably warm tiles, letting the waves of pleasure still coursing through her body fade.

"Bella, I can explain, I..." He was searching her face, anxiously, trying to gauge her reaction. Alice smiled slightly, affectionately. He was lost without his power when he was around her, terrified by the thought that he couldn't read her mind. If he'd been paying more attention to Alice's he wouldn't have been surprised by what Bella did next.

"That is so _hot,_ " the young human woman gasped, dropping her bag and pawing at her own blouse.

Edward looked stunned, but Alice stood up, and danced across to Bella, looking up into the girl's chocolate brown eyes happily. "Come here," she said, taking her hand. Bella's eyes devoured Alice's perfect naked form, lingering on her small, round breasts, and her tight, smooth ass, and the taut planes of her stomach down to the pale, naked skin between her legs.

"Sit," Alice ordered, pushing Bella gently down into the armchair. The girl fell back against the cushions, her eyes wide, staring into Alice's dark eyes. Edward was still standing, watching. Alice knelt in front of Bella, and gently pushed her legs apart. She was wearing a skirt, which came down to just above her knees. Alice rolled it up to her waist, and bent her head, kissing along her thigh.

Bella shivered at the touch of her cold lips, and put one hand hesitantly on her head, tangling her fingers in the little vampire's hair. Edward crossed to them now, and bent, cupping her face gently in his hand. He was so careful with her, so different than he had been with Alice; she could still feel the pleasant sting from where he'd bitten her.

Alice pulled Bella's underwear down over her legs. The young girl's thighs were hot, and wet. Alice licked her lips, feeling the familiar stirrings of a different desire as she brought her mouth close to Bella's hot body again. Edward glanced at her, sharply, feeling the shift in her as the scent of blood made her nostrils flare, and her eyes darken further. Alice rolled her eyes at him. She had perfect self control.

Alice's cold tongue made Bella gasp again, as it ran up the inside of her thigh. The wetness attracted Alice, especially; vampires were never wet, always smooth and perfect. The beads of moisture which made the pink, warm skin glisten were alien to Alice, but as she ran her tongue across Bella's lips, lapping up the sweet and salty taste of her, Alice felt her desire kick into overdrive.

Edward looked at her again, feeling the new shift in her. The desire for blood was overshadowed by this new desire. Alice blinked, amazed at the strength of the urge. Bella tasted incredible, almost better than blood, better than anything else she had ever tasted before. Alice hesitated, then slipped her tongue gently between the folds of Bella's pussy. Her eyelids fluttered as she inhaled the warm, musky scent.

Bella's fingers tightened in her hair, and she gasped as Alice's tongue flicked across her clit, and delved between her lips. Edward kissed her, his hands moving gently across her neck, the hem of her shirt, the swell of her breasts. Bella's thighs tensed on either side of Alice's head as Alice's lips tugged at her. She was careful not to let her teeth touch Bella's skin. Even though he could follow her every move by reading her thoughts, Edward still seemed tense.

Bella reached out for Edward, her breath catching each time Alice's flickering tongue touched her. She wrapped her hands around his cock, and Edward's eyes half-closed at the feeling of her hands on him. Alice rolled her eyes; he was incredibly sensitive to her touch, as though every inch of contact with her skin sent a shock through his body.

Bella pulled Edward towards her, and he moved obligingly. Even as she gasped, and her left hand tightened in Alice's hair, her tongue ran hesitantly along the cold length of Edward's cock. She looked up at him with the liquid, brown-eyed innocence of a doe, and Alice caught the flash of desire in Edward's eyes as he stared at her face.

Alice sighed. He clearly wanted her, but was afraid: afraid of hurting her, of losing control. She hesitated as a new image flashed before her eyes, and grinned.

"Sorry to stop you, Bella," she trilled, pulling away from Bella's dripping pussy, licking her lips. "I want you to try something." Partly, it was selfish; she wanted to know how that wet, hot tongue which was now running along Edward's cock would feel pressed against _her_.

Edward frowned at her idea. "No," he murmured.

"What?" Bella asked, looking breathlessly between the two. "What is she thinking?"

Edward glanced down at her, his eyes dark. "She wants... she thinks, if she's here, watching, she can make sure I don't hurt you."

Bella's eyes lit up. "We could...?" She glanced at Alice. "Please!"

Alice grinned. "For sure! If he's about to hurt you, I'll see it, he'll see it, he'll stop. It's perfect."

Bella looked pleadingly at Edward. "Please."

Edward hesitated, torn between his caution and his desire. He was quiet for a moment, then, "Alright."

Alice clapped her hands, delighted. "Come, Bella," she commanded, grabbing her hand lightly and tugging her towards the bedroom door.

Bella stumbled over her own skirt as she tried to follow and nearly fell, but Edward had her in his arms in an instant. Alice rolled her eyes at them, and led the way.

In the bedroom, Edwards laid Bella across the bed, kissing her, his hands moving gently across her body. Alice stood back a little, watching closely, eyes shut, proving to Edward that she could do it. She knew the moment he decided she was right, because an image of Bella's flushed body arched across the bed filled her mind. She knew he'd seen it; he tensed, not with anxiety, but desire. Bella seemed to sense the shift, too. She pulled back from his kiss.

"Edward?" They stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"Yes, love?" His voice was gentle. Alice marveled again at the strength of his self control. Even now, bent so close to her, the scent of her intoxicating blood filling his mouth and nose, making his throat burn as if he were drinking molten iron, it never wavered for a moment. She had never even seen a glimpse of a future in which he hurt her.

Edward, listening, threw her a quick, dark, unreadable look, but his attention was on Bella, and he turned back toward her so quickly Alice doubted the girl had even noticed him move.

"I want to try," Bella whispered, her cheeks and neck flushed with anticipation. Edward smiled crookedly at her, and the poor girl's heart literally skipped a beat. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I know," he told her, letting a shadow of his own desire touch his features. "I want that, too."

Bella's eyes widened with anticipation as Edward gently pulled her skirt off. Bella's skin was flushed and her eyes were fixed on Edward's face as he lined himself up with her, slowly, carefully. He glanced at Alice, his eyes creased with worry. She glared at him.

"Good God, Edward!" She crossed to his side in an instant, and before he or Bella could react, slipped his rock-hard cock into her dripping pussy.

Edward's eyes flashed furiously at her for an instant, then Bella's sharp gasp of pleasure distracted him. Her hands pulled at his arms, and he obligingly bent over her; her legs locked around his back.

"Oh my god, Edward," she moaned, pulling him further into her. Alice grinned, watching the look on Edwards face as pleasure and desire warred with concern. She closed her eyes, letting a vision flash across her mind: Bella, screaming his name as she came, her fingers tangled in the bed sheets.

"Relax," she hissed into his ear, running her hands across his chest. "I'm watching. You'll be careful." She nipped his earlobe, pressing herself against his side. " _Fuck_ her, Edward."

Bella gasped as Edward, finally, responded, pressing gently into her, spreading her around him, bending down to kiss her softly. Bella's own movements were nowhere near as controlled. She wrapped an arm tightly around his neck, her fingers locked in his hair, and moaned against his lips as he thrust into her.

Alice's hands wandered across her own body as she watched them, desire stirring in her again. When Edward pulled back and pressed himself deeper, Alice climbed onto the bed and onto Bella, looking down at her flushed, surprised face.

"Hey Bella," Alice trilled, grinning down at her. She bent down and kissed her, feeling the burning warmth of Bella's lips, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her throbbing body. Bella's hands moved across Alice's body, shockingly warm and sensitive against her skin. She leaned back against Edward's chest as he continued to thrust into Bella, savouring the feeling of being touched; Bella's soft hands cupped her breasts, making Alice sigh with pleasure. Edward chuckled, low in his throat, and bent to kiss her neck. Bella's eyes were bright, watching Alice's face.

Edward increased his pace, and Bella's eyes unfocused. Alice laughed, delighted, and reached back to caress Edward's face as he thrust into Bella with increasing speed. She watched Bella come as the vision flashed before her mind, then, opening her eyes, she watched her come for real, gasping Edward's name, clawing at the bed sheets, arching her back as she convulsed around his cock.

Slowly, Bella opened her eyes. Alice grinned. "My turn!"


End file.
